The Lost Brother
by jmt2099
Summary: The Lost Brother is about Inuyasha and Sessohmaru finding out that they have a younger brother. Could this be true? Could Inuyasha have another brother? Looks like your are going to have to read my story to find out more.


One day while Kagome is picking herbs for Inuyasha a man walks toward her who looks a lot similar to Inuyasha. As he walks closer she notices that he looks like Inuyasha's human form. Kagome the sees those blood lusted demon eyes. But then all of a sudden he takes his sword out of his sheaf and cuts her severely. Then Inuyasha who lays severely wounded on a mat smells Kagome's blood in the air gets of the mat and quickly grabs his sword Tetsuaiga to investigate. Inuyasha then finds Kagome lying dead on the ground. The man who killed was standing over her laughing and the man picked up Inuyasha's scent. As soon as the man picked up Inuyasha's scent he then took his and blocked Inuyasha's surprise attack flawlessly. As soon as the two blades collided the man said ''are you Inuyasha''? Then Inuyasha said ''yes but what's it to you''? The man then says ''hello brother''.

Inuyasha then says ''why do you think that I am your brother and why did you kill my wife Kagome''. So then the mysterious man says ''I am your brother and I just love to kill''. Inuyasha then wipes the tears of sadness for losing Kagome of his face and hatred begins to appear in his eyes. The man then says ''my name is Inujasha I am your long lost brother'' as he said with his blood lusted eyes. Inuyasha then yells with rage in his demon voice ''your liar and I am going to kill you''. But then all of a sudden Sessohmaru comes quickly and stops Inuyasha before he goes to charge Inujasha. Sessohmaru then says ''he speaks the truth and he is indeed are brother''. Inuyasha then says ''even if he was my brother it still does not cancel out the fact that he killed Kagome. Sessohmaru then says ''he did not know that she was your wife''. Inujasha then says ''I did not know that but I am not sorry she died so deliciously''. Sessohmaru then quickly flashes in front of Inujasha and punches him so hard that made a big thump noise as Inujasha fell down from the intense punch.

Inujasha gets picked up by Inuyasha and Inuyasha then asks ''how are my brother''? and then Inuyasha says ''if you lie to me I won't hesitate to kill you''. Inujasha then says ''I am a half demon just like you and I have the same father and mother as you''. Then Inuyasha raises his sword to cut Inujasha but Inujasha says '' I speak the truth brother and I know it is hard to believe because of mom being dead but right before she died she gave birth to me''. But then the assumed dead Kagome raises her hand up and says in a very weak voice ''please do not kill him I can tell when I look at him that he is your brother''. Then Inuyasha amazed that Kagome is alive says ''but then how come she did not tell anyone''? Inujasha then says in a sorrow filled voice ''I guess she did not want to have anyone know about another embarrassment. Inuyasha then raises his sword again but is interrupted when Inujasha's demon blood comes back and he punches Inuyasha so hard that Inuyasha goes through a solid oak tree. Inujasha then says ''I do not want to fight or kill I just wish to fight along both of my brothers sides''. Sessohmaru then asks ''what is your sword called''? Inujasha then says ''my sword is called Jetsuaiga and it is was made by totousei and it was made from are father's fang''.

Inuyasha then gets up and picks up his sword and uses the wind scar. But regrets to find out his brother's sword also has a special ability and it is called the fire scar. When the two scar collided it made righteous wave of fire. The wave of fire came toward Inuyasha but he paralyzed by the just the look of the wave of fire. He could not be saved. But then all of a sudden as the flames dissipate they Inuyasha in his demon stage griping his sword and then he says ''you think that enough to kill me''? Inuyasha then charges Inujasha and strikes one of Inujasha's legs with his sword. Inujasha then takes his sword and in an instant he is behind Inuyasha then from behind he pierces Inuyasha from his back all the to his heart. Then Kagome runs to Sessohmaru and gives him a hug and starts cry. All of a sudden Sessohmaru flashes away from Kagome and slices Inujasha's head off with botsuaiga. Inuyasha is later buried with his sword at his funeral. Sessohmaru settles Kagome back to her home. As he leaves he sheds a tear for Inuyasha's death.


End file.
